Actuators used in aircraft braking typically cover a lead distance at zero force before reaching a brake surface. Once reaching the brake surface, the actuator applies force against the brake surface to effectuate braking. Typical electromechanical linear actuators may comprise a motor, reduction gear, and a ball screw assembly with a thrust bearing. The reduction gear ratio and ball screw lead constant may be fixed. Thus, a compromise may be made between the speed of the actuator and the force applied by the actuator under load. Gear shifting solutions may add components, controllers, and actuators that increase system complexity. A more complex system may have more failure points and increased weight than a less complex system.